Yellow Fever
by changeofheart505
Summary: Part of the In Sickness and In Health series. Jacklyn gets Yellow Fever. It strikes her family and neighbors hard, and when three kingdoms and a tribe of vikings visit, will they be able to bring hope back to the Overlands and their six year old daughter? Fem! Jack. ROTBTD and Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Yellow Fever

"W-what do you mean..." Lucinda looked at Doctor Bennett, "she has Yellow Fever?!"

Doctor Bennett sighed, "I'm sorry Lucinda."

With that, he got up, and left. Lucinda sobbed as she wrote to her husband.

_Dear Joseph,_

_I need you to leave Emma with your sister. It's Jacklyn. She..._

_Doctor Bennett said she has Yellow Fever. I don't know how she could have gotten it, but I am terribly worried about her._

_I need you to hurry home, I don't think I'll be able to keep hope up without you here._

_~Lucinda._

Lucinda sealed the letter, and had it sent. She took one look at her eldest daughter, and couldn't stop the teafs from falling from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She needed a miracle. Hope. And she needed it fast.

**Kura: Yellow Fever. Really nasty and fatal. This has been in my mind, and I've started a series called "In Sickness and In Health."wedding vows,...ironic isn't it?**

**Sakura: This takes place before ROTG, but after Tangled Ever After, Frozen, Brave and HTTYD, but before HTTYD2, meaning older! Hiccup will be present. Pairings include EugenexRapunzel, Hiccsrtid, and Kristanna. There may be Mersa. Next chapter, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and the King and Queen of Corona arrive at Burgess. Review. Next update- 06/09/14**


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow Fever

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!" Rapunzel cried as she jumped on her father's ship, her husband, Eugene, her cousins, Elsa and Anna, and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, all looking amused as she jumped around, "I'M GOING SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM CORONA!"

"Hey!" Anna giggled, "What about Arendelle?"

Rapunzel waved her off, "That was a week long trip, we've been out at sea for months!"

It was true, they had left Corona roughly about 2 months ago, and they were currently through the middle of their third.

"Woooow," Olaf said, using an icicle like a telescope, "So that's the New World?"

Anna gasped and ran over to him, "GIVEMETHAT!"

She snagged the ice-o-scope out of his...

branches?

hands?

OH YOU GET THE FREAKING IDEA!

Anna let out a gasp, "LAND! I SEE LAND!"

Julian, the King of Corona, smiled as he pointed his men towards the direction Anna was facing.

At long last, they had arrived at what many have called, The New World.

* * *

"I'm..." Lucinda sobbed, "I-I'm s-sorry...I just d-don't know w-what to do!"

Samantha Bennett and Charlotte Burgess rubbed her back, both holding her hands.

The trio of women, along a few of the others, were gathered at Charlotte's home. Lucinda had joined, though relunctantly, and was crying her heart out.

"Good riddance," a woman, her name being Emilia Johnson, scoffed, "that girl was nothing but trouble, I wouldn't be surprised if there are more people happy she's on her death bed."

Lucinda looked shocked. Letting out a choked sob, she stood up rapidly, knocking her chair over, and covering her face with her hands, she ran out of the Burgess' home.

"EMILIA!" Charlotte snapped, "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

Emilia scoffed and took a sip of her tea as Charlotte and Samantha left.

* * *

Rapunzel squealed as she ran off the ship. She smiled and greeted everyone.

"Kingdoms Corona and Arendelle, it's my pleasure to welcome you to Burgess," a man said, "I am Thomas Burgess, grandson of Thaddeus Burgess, the original founder."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Elsa said, "I'm-"

It was then, that a woman shoved past her, her face burried in her hands.

"How rude..." Elsa glared at the woman's back.

"LUCINDA! LUCINDA!" Two other woman called out.

"Charlotte!" Thomas took the blond haired woman's arm. The ravenette stopped when she realized her friend had been stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Emilia, that's what went wrong. She told Lucinda that there would be more joy coming from Jacklyn's state. She ran off in tears."

"Lucinda?" Anna parroted, "Was she the woman who just pushed past my sister?"

Samantha nodded, "Lucinda only has two children. Two daughter, a one year old named Emma. She's with her father in York Town, and an six year old daughter named Jacklyn. About a month ago, Jacklyn came down with a fever. It kept getting worse and worse. Turns out, she has Yellow Fever. It's unforgiving and fatal. My husband told me that if she got worse...she may not make to see the new year."

Rapunzel felt a pang in her heart. She reached up to her hair, once again, feeling the need to sing that healing incantation that had given Gothel her youth and saved Eugene's life.

Elsa felt a pang of guilt. She didn't know the woman, Lucinda, had a deathly ill daughter.

"What can we do to help?" Queen Rosalinda asked. The others looked at her in shock.

Samantha, Thomas and Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you," Charlotte sighed, "follow me..."

**Review. Next update- 06/10/14**

**Next time, we head over to Berk, where Merida and her family arrive. From there, they leave the island and head to Burgess. **


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow Fever

"But Elinor!" Fergus groaned, "They're VIKINGS!"

"And we are going to make peace!" Elinor snapped, "BOYS! MERIDA!"

The foursome ran in. Merida looked at her father, and turned to her mother, "He didn't win, did he?"

Elinor smirked, "Of course not. Who's the one with the iron fist here?" Elinor continued to smirk as Fergus continued to ramble on about Vikings.

"Let's go." Was Elinor said to end their match.

Fergus: 1.

Elinor: 150,897.

Yup. The saying is true.

Behind all great Kings, is a greater Queen.

* * *

After about a month of being at sea, the Dun Brochs landed on an island.

Merida smiled as she saw the Vikings.

All of them carried a weapon.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" One yelled and they all fell flat on the ground.

Merida had no idea why, unti something hit her.

With a scream, she fell into the ocean.

"MERIDA!" Fergus yelled, "Are ye alright?!"

Merida nodded as she was helped out.

She saw a boy, about a year or two older than her, and stormed over.

"YE HAVE SOME NERVE TRYI-" She snapped but was cut off by a growl.

"Not again..." the boy groaned. He removed his mask/helmet, revealing freckled skin, sharp emerald eyes, and messy red-brown hair.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Are you going to do that to EVERYONE you meet Bud?"

The dragon, who was growling at Merida, stopped growling and turned to the boy.

"I'm sorry," he said to Merida, "Toothless...get's edgy around strangers."

"THAT THINGS HAS TEETH!" Merida yelled.

Toothless shot her a gummy smile.

"Wha- but, I saw..."

"Retractable." The boy said casually, "I'm Hiccup. Welcome to Berk. Where it snows nine months out of the year, and hails the other three. We're located twelve days North of Hopeless, a few degrees South of Freezing to Death and solidly on the Meridian of Misery."

"Merida of Clan Dun Broch. Located in Scotland."

Hiccuo nodded but then deflated, "Hi Dad!"

Merida wondered who he was talking to, and saw a giant man behind her with a woman.

"Hi Mom." Hiccup added.

"Hiccup," the man said sternly, "I thought ye said ye'd be back before the sun was it's highest."

"I did-"

"Then why are you late, the sun is setting!"

"It is?"

Hiccup turned and saw one of Berk's many charming sunsets.

"I gues it is. Sorry."

The man sighed.

Elinor cleared her throat and the other woman smiled, "I'm Elinor, Merida's mother and Queen of Clan Dun Broch. We're here to bring peace between our two lands."

"Valka. Hiccup's mother and co-cheif of Berk." Valka smiled.

Fergus and Stoick both looked at their wives.

Why was it that they could never understand women?

* * *

"So," Hiccup said as he showed Merida around, "you're a PRINCESS? Never would have guessed."

"I never would have guessed yer dad looks he and my dad could have been twins!" Merida shot back.

"I guess we're just full of surprises. But, just so you know, me and my friends are leaving in a few days."

"What?" Merida turned to the Viking, "Why?"

"My Dad told me he heard of a 'New World' and he wants us to check it out. Something about me being 'less intimidating,' and Astrid being 'my right hand Viking.' We leave... I think in four days."

"Take me with ye!"

Hiccup turned to her, "What?"

"Take me with ye! That way, I can prove to my mother I don't need a husband to get things done! I can do them on my own!"

"Husband?"

Merida nodded, "A few years ago, I turned her into a bear, not my fault just so ye know, it was a witch's-"

"And who went to the witch, hm?"

Merida rolled her eyes, "and it was all because we couldn't bother ourselves to listen to each other."

"Souds like me and my dad a few years ago. I got Toothless, defeated the Red Death, lost a leg, and now we're closer than ever since I brought mom home."*

"I'd ask, but I can almost hear my mother calling me."

* * *

"'New World'?" Elinor looked skeptical, "I don't know Merida... need I remind you of the bear incident?"

"If she's with Hiccup and Astrid, and as good with that arrow as ye say she is," Stoick, Hiccup's dad as Merida soon learned his name was, reassured her, "then she'll be fine. It won't be for long. Ye might even have a new allie."

Elinor sighed, "Oich, fine. But I want ye to write everything ye learn. I want ye to act like a leader. Or I WILL go back to how I was. I KNOW ye don't want me to take away yer BOW now, would ye?"

Another thing about the bear incident, Elinor used it against Merida when she wanted her to take charge.

"Fine." Merida sighed.

"Then ye can go."

Merida smiled, whooped, and hugged her mother.

In a few days, she and the Viking teens were going to the New World!

**Review!**

**Next time, the Viking teens and Merida arrive at Burgess and meet the Corona-Fitzherbert and Arendelle families. **


	4. Chapter 4

Yellow Fever

Merida whooped for joy the moment Stormfly took to the sky. Hiccup offered her a ride on Toothless, but the Night Fury refused to let the redhead ride him, so Astrid allowed Merida to ride with her on Stormfly, who didn't mind the extra rider.

"So," Merida said, "how long will it take to get there?!"

"I say..." Hiccup paused before continuing, "a month if things go well."

* * *

"Ye said a month!" Merida said.

"I know!" Hiccup sighed.

"But's only been three weeks."

"I know!"

"But WHERE are we?!"

"Burgess."

Both teens jumped.

"HEY GUYS!"

They jumped again as the other Viking teens appeared.

They all looked at the girl before them.

She had light brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. She wore a simple brown and green dress. Her hair fell to her waist. She held a basket with a loaf of bread being the only thing visible in it.

"Are those...DRAGONS?!" She asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said, "please don't be scared, they're harmless!"

The other Viking teens scoffed.

Hiccup glared at them, "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, future Chief of Berk. Rider of the Night Fury and Dragon Trainer."

"And I'm Merida. First born descendant of Clan Dun Broch." Merida said.

The girl smiled, "I'm Joanna Burgess, third eldest of the Burgess children. I was just taking this to the Overlands."

She lifted the blanket, revealing cheese, fruits, chocolate and few pieces of ham.

"That looks so good," Snotlout said. He reached for the meat, but Joanna smacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

"No! No! No!" She scolded, "They need this food! Jacklyn has Yellow Fever."

"Yellow Fever?" Astrid parroted.

"What is that anyways?"

They all jumped when they saw two blonds and two brunettes.

"Sorry," the female brunette said, "I'm Rapunzel Fitzherbert, future Queen of Corona. This is Eugene, my husband!"

Eugene, the male brunette, smiled.

"I'm Anna," the orange-blond said, "Princess of Arendelle, and this is Kristoff, my boyfriend!"

The blond man waved.

"I have a sister, Elsa, the Ice Queen of Arendelle, but she's with the others at...the Overlands?"

Joanna nodded.

But then she frowned deeply.

"You really don't know what Yellow Fever is?"

The others shook their heads.

"It's a very deadly disease." Joanna said as she continued to walk. The others followed her, "it comes from the bite of a female mosquito, but I'm not sure how there could be any, it's December! All insects are gone. I believe Jaclyn was bitten in the summer. She's been perfectly fine until last month. That's when she started showing signs of being ill. Her condition keeps getting worse. My little sister, Claire, is taking it hard because Jacklyn is her best friend."

Joanna sighed and shifted the basket from hand to the other, "Jacklyn entered the second stage of the fever. Her eyes...where there's white, there's yellow. They bleed when she cries. Her puke...is black. And there's a chance her organs are suffering as well. It's why everyone here is worried."

Joanna stopped walking. "No one has ever gotten Yellow Fever in Burgess. EVER. So...Jacklyn being the first, a lot of us took it to heart, because we knew we could never understand how she felt..."

Merida noticed her shoulders were shaking, "Are ye okay?"

Joanna shook her head, "No...I'm not..."

She sniffed and continued to walk. The others ran after her. Joanna stopped again, causing the others to collide into her back.

"OW!" They all yelled as they tripped. The dragons gave their version a laugh.

"It's right there." Joanna pointed to a simple log cabin. Queen Rosalinda, King Julian, Elsa, Olaf, the Burgess' and Samantha walked over.

Kristoff looked around and saw Sven eating with some other animals.

"I see you made some new friends Joanna." Samantha said.

"Mother. This is Hiccup and Merida."

"And the others."

One by one, the others introduced themselves.

Merida hesitated before walking over to Samantha, "I don't suppose ye know if...there's a chance she'll survive?"

Samantha turned to Merida before looking at the house in time to Lucinda walk in with a large bucket.

"This is Jacklyn Lunar Overland. If she can survive the harshes of winter wearing thin clothing and no shoes, she can survive this."

**Review!**

**Next time, the girls meet Jacklyn and Lucinda get's a letter from Joseph. **

**Next update 06/11/14**


	5. Chapter 5

Yellow Fever

**Kura: I wasn't able to update yesterday. FFN didn't let me. Enjoy.**

"Lucinda?" Samantha poked her head in and saw Lucinda sitting by a tub of water, a small girl in it. Her eyes looked yellow, and black ooze was at her lips. In her small hands was a bucket.

"Okay," Samantha turned to the others outside, "boys, leave."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" The guys yelled.

Samantha smirked, "A lady needs privacy when they're bathing."

The men turned red and left quickly.

Merida turned to Samantha, "Is she really bathing?"

Samantha shook her head, "She's bathing Jacklyn. Come on..."

She opened the door and the women all filed in time to see Lucinda slip on a loose, white, sleeping gown over Jacklyn's head. She grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped the girl in it.

"Lucinda." Charlotte spoke up.

Lucinda jumped and sighed as she picked up Jacklyn. She turned and saw all the women. Two of whom she knew, the others, she had no idea who they were.

The girl with pale blond hair stepped up, "I'm Elsa. The Ice Queen of Arendelle."

"I'm Anna, her sister!" The orange blond said, "Is that...Jacklyn?"

Lucinda nodded and shifted the girl in her arms.

"Rapunzel Fitzherbert. Future Queen of Corona." The brunette said.

"Astrid Hofferson, and she's Ruffnut." Two more blonds waved.

"And I'm Merida, first born descendant of Clan Dun Broch." The red head was the last to speak.

"I am Lucinda." Lucinda smiled gently, "Let me put her in bed, I'll be with you in a moment."

Lucinda left.

The women sat down, but when someone knocked, Anna answered the door.

"Letter for Mrs. Overland!" The boy in front of her said.

"I'll give it to her." Anna said. She handed the boy an apple, "Here. If you get hungry."

The boy beamed, "Thank you! My brother and I love apples! I will share it with him!"

He waved and ran off.

Anna smiled and waved back before closing the door and walking into the room where the others were at.

Lucinda had just returned as well.

"You got a letter."

Anna handed said letter over.

Lucinda bit her lips as she opened and read it.

"Well?" Rapunzel leaned in, "What does it say?"

Lucinda took in a deep breath and read it out loud:

_My beloved Lucinda,_

_I will try to return as quickly as possible._

_But Emma wants to come as well,_

_she keeps calling for "Ja,"_

_she misses her big sister._

_I'm afraid that I may be longer than I had hope, _

_I'll be staying with Emma until she is used to staying with Pippa until she is used to being on her own._

_But I will try to be home by next week._

_Your loving husband,_

_Joseph. _

Lucinda sighed.

"What am I going to do?" She looked towards the open door. Jacklyn was curled in her cot, her small form shivering and sweating. She whimperedand Lucinda rushed ocer to her side.

Rapunzel and Anna joined her. They were soon joined by Elsa and Merida.

Samantha lead the others outside. They needed to get more herbs and food.

"How old is she?" Anna asked.

Lucinda smiled tearfully, "She's only six."

Elsa placed a hand on the child's forehead and frowned. It burned against her skin.

Jacklyn opened her eyes. Everyone saw her chocolate colored eyes surrounded by yellow.

Rapunzel frowned as the small girl let out a whimper and blood oozed from her eyes.

"Nightmares." Lucinda murmured, "She hardly gets any sleep. WE hardly get any sleep..."

Merida looked at the older woman and noticed she had bags under her eyes, her hair was done sloppily, and her clothes stained badly. Whether it was due to her not changing or Jacklyn's bloody eyes andn black puke, she had no idea.

But she knew that this would prepare her for when she bbecame Queen.

**Review!**

**Next time, the boys return and meet Jacklyn and Lucinda. **

**Next update 06/13/14**


	6. Chapter 6

Yellow Fever

Hiccup sighed as he and the other men arrived at the Overlands. Thomas had left to do some business, so it was just him, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Kristoff. Olaf was with the other dragons, except for Toothless, who decided to stick by Hiccup.

"Okay," he sighed and knocked on the door to the Overland household.

It opened.

Lucinda smiled at them and held a finger to her lips, signaling them to be quiet. The boys walked in. They followed the tired looking womam into a room. The girls sat there. Rosalinda was dabbing a wet cloth onto a young brunette's forehead. Her chocolate colored hair was limp and fell on her pillow and a few stands framed her face. Her eyes were brown, the same shade as her hair, but they were surrounded by yellow. Hiccup frowned. She looked so much...smaller than he thought. She was thin. As if she never ate.

"Hiccup," Astrid spoke up, "this is Jacklyn." She gestured to the small girl.

He and the other males frowned when the girl leaned over and threw up into a bucket. Black ooze dripped from her lips. She coughed and soft sobs escaped her lips. Tears fell from her eyes, mixed with blood.

"What can we do to help?" Kristoff asked.

Lucinda sighed as she took Rosalinda's spot. The Queen of Corona smiled sadly.

"M-mama!" Jacklyn cried as another coughing fit hit her. The others in the room watched ssdly as Lucinda held the small, crying, shivering and sweating girl. Eventually, Jacklyn stopped her fit and fell into a fitful sleep. She would toss and turn, but never woke up. Lucinda yawned as she reached to replace the wet cloth on the girl's throat.

Rapunzel took her hand, "Let us watch her. Get some rest."

Lucinda hesitated before nodding. She joined Charlotte and left with her, Joanna and Samantha. Rapunzel sighed and looked at the girl in the bed. Her eyes were wide open.

"Mama?" She asked.

Rapunzel knelt before her."Hi sweety, my name is Rapunzel. "

The girl stared at her.

Elsa walked over. She glanced at Anna, who was stuffing her face with chocolates thst Kristoff bought. She snagged a few.

"HEY!" Anna pout7ex.

Elsa rolled her eyes and in a few movements, the chocolates were covered by ice.

"Here," she said, "chew on this. I hope you like chocolate."

Jacklyn took the ice and eagerly, this shocked everyone, bit into the ice. Her teeth left small indents, but they didn't crack or break off any chips.

"Huh..." Elsa mused, "I didn't think that would work..."

Jacklyn frowned as she chewed at the ice. Pouting, she handed the ice back to Elsa.

She smiled gently, "We'll try again in a few moments."

Merida smiled and left. Hiccup walked after her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He watched as the redhead pulled out some paper.

"I'm writing my parents." She said, "I'm telling them about this."

"That makes sense..." Hiccup pulled out his sketch book. In the few minutes he had been inside the house, he had managed to draw Jacklyn. He looked at the picture, and decided to write his parents as well. "When you're done, I'll let Sharpshot take them to Berk."

"Thank ye," Merida murmured.

She looked into the room where the others were. Jacklyn was trying to chew through the ice again. Everyone else was smiling slightly as the small girl pouted and, oddly enough, clawed at the ice like a kitten. Not that it lasted for long. She gave up and handed the ice to Elsa. Rapunzel tucked the girl in and softly sang the incantation song. It seemed to help Jacklyn fall asleep. Anna leaned on Kristoff and Elsa dosed off. It seemed they were taking shifts...

"Here." Merida said. She handed Hiccup her letter. He took it and left. Toothless was outside, being told to stsy out or Hiccup would make sure he didn't get to fly or eat fish for a week. Hiccup gave a roar, and Sharpshot flew to him.

He tied the letters and the picture to his foot, "Take these to Berk."

That said, he released Sharpshot. When he banished, Hiccup returned to the house. He smiled softly as he saw the group sleeping.

'Guess it's my shift...'

**Review!**

**Next time, Sharpshot will arrive at Berk and the Dun Brochs and Haddocks read their children's letters.**

**Next update 06/14/14**


	7. Chapter 7

Yellow Fever

* * *

**Kura: Overland Haddock- Yeah, he's from DoB. Why send a letter via ship when you cam send one visa dragon?**

* * *

Elinor yelped as a dragon landed in front of her.

"Sharpshot!" Stoick yelled, removing the Terror from his guest chest, which is where his head landed. Elinor eyed the letters and removed them. She handed one over to Valka and they read the letters.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

* * *

_**We just arrivrd at the New World. In a small, place called Burgess.**_

* * *

_But, there's... there's a problem._

* * *

_**There's this...there's this girl, about six years old. Maybe seven at the oldest, four at the youngest.**_

* * *

_Mum? Dad? She had Yellow Fever._

* * *

_ **It's fatal. And sshe's the only one in Burgess to ever catch it.**_

* * *

_She may not make it to the new year. I feel..._

* * *

_**useless...but we aren't leaving. **_

* * *

_This will help me prepare for anything._

* * *

_**I'll see you when I return. Hiccup.**_

* * *

_I love ye, Merida. _

* * *

Elinor and Valka eyed their husbands. Yellow Fever? FATAL?! Stoick took the letter from his wife's hands and noticed there was another piece of paper attached. He removed it and placed it on the table for all of them to see. The image of small girl in bed met their eyes. She lookeed ill. Beside her was a woman. Probably her mother. She held the girl's hand and tears filled her eyes. Next to her were four younger women. Stoick turned the paper snd saw writing.

**The girl in the bed...**

**yeah...**

**she's Jacklyn. The woman holding her hand is Lucinda, her mother. And the girls with them, in order from left to right, are Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa and Merida.**

Elinor was shocked. She almost didn't notice Merida in the image.

"That poor lass," Stoick said as he reread Hiccup's letter.

"Aye," Fergus sighed, "and what of her mother?"

Elinor and Valka shared a look. They had no idea how to help, but they knew that once their kids had their minds set on something, they were determined to make sure they get it done.

**REVIEW! **

**Next time, we go back to Burgess, where Elsa decides to make Jacklyn's day a bit brighter. Or should I say, whiter?**

**Next update tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yellow Fever

Elsa sighed as she woke up. She saw Anna handing Jacklyn the iced chocolates. The small girl was still trying to get to the sweet goodness. She chuckled as Lucinda and Charlotte entered the room.

"I see you've been busy," Lucinda said, "I came by to give you this."

She handed Rosalinda a basket. Inside was a note. Rosalinda smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"OOH!"Anna ran over to Elsa and tugged on her sleeve, "ELSA! DO YOUR MAGIC! DO YOUR MAGIC!"

"Magic?" Several people parroted.

"YES!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa sighed and smirked. She stood up and slammed her foot down. Ice spread out through the room. Everyone, except for those who knew, gasped.

Jacklyn eyed the ice with awe. She reached out and touched the frosted walls. Her hand recoiled due to the cold feeling.

Hiccup smiled but then frowned when a certain Night Fury wandered in.

"TOOTHLESS!" The others laughed lightly. Hiccup frowned and walked over to his dragon.

"TOOTHLESS!" Toothless sat down like a tilted his head. Jacklyn eyed him and copied his head tilt. Toothless shot her a gummy smile.

Elsa laughed and using her magic, made a small cloud Iin the room. From that cloud snow fell. Hiccup went over to Toothless and tried to shove him back outside.

"No luck?" Merida teased.

"Oh, ha-ha." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Elsa laughed and started making mini Olafs. Much to the joy of the original, who had entered with Toothless. Speaking of Toothless, he spat out a fish head and nudged it to Hiccup. Hiccup wondered what he was trying to do, when it hit him like an eel to a dragon. It was this feeling of 'oh-crap-I-am-in-trouble-times-ten.'

"No..." Hiccup shook his head. Elsa stopped doing her magic, the room a winter wonderland, and turned to face him with the others. Hicup saw Toothless eye Jacklyn. He turned his gaze to her as well. Brown-yellow eyes looked up at him expectedly. Hiccup groaned and bit into the fish head. Swallowing, he forced a smile. Merida snorted and burst into a fit of chortles. Jacklyn smiled slightly. Hiccup frowned.

"Why?!" He asked the Night Fury.

He glared at the dragon until he heard a small laugh. And it wasn't from Merida. He turned and faced Jacklyn. She smiled. Wait...

She SMILED!

Lucinda let out a laugh. Slowly, it grew and infected everyone. Elsa smiled and continued her work. Jacklyn may be sick, but thst didn't mean she had to stay upset.

Lucinda turned to Elsa, "She always loved winter. Thank you. "

Elsa smiled and looked at the girl. She was sitting up on her elbows. Her eyes were wide. Her hands were out, catching as many snowflakes as she coud. Toothless sat next to her, sniffing one of the Olaf's sitting on her bedside table. Elsa smiled at Hiccup. If they could this in a day, imagine what they could do in a week. And then, in a month.

**REVIEW!**

**Next time, Hans makes an appearance, and it's not gonna be pretty. **

**Next update 06/16/14**


	9. Chapter 9

Yellow Fever

Hans smirked widely as he saw land. He thought, if he couldn't kill Elsa, why not get a nation that knew nothing of her to do it for her?

It would be flawless!

BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AND THEN HE'D BECOME...

KING OF THE WORLD!

* * *

**Kura: HANS! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE SCRIPT! OR THE STORY!**

**Hans: So?**

**Kura: Next time you do that, I won't hesitate to have Anna kill you!**

**Hans: But she- **

**Kura: ¡SILENCIO! Don't give it away. Back to the story.**

* * *

Hans didn't realize, was that Elsa, Anna, KKristoff, Olaf and Sven were already there, and his plans, were already foiled before he could engage any part of it. But did thst matter? Nope.

He was bent on getting back, and he was willing to do ANYTHING to get it.

* * *

Anna smiled as Jacklyn handed her the blo k of ice. She made some progress, but still not enough to get to the chocolate.

"So," she said looking at Lucinda, "when she wasn't sick...how were things here?"

Lucinda smiled as she looked out the window.

The boys and Merida had gone hunting.

Rapunzel was in the garden with Elsa.

And Rosalinda and Charlotte had gone to get extra materials.

She turned to Anna, "Well..."

"Well?" Anna pried.

"Every winter, during the first snowfall, she'd run outside, no shoes, in only her sleeping gown. From there, it depended. If there was enough snow, she'd have snowball fihgts with the other children, she'd make snowmen, snow angels, and once in a while, she'd go skating in the pond nearby."

Anna smiled.

It was kinda like what she and Elsa did as kids and had just recently been starting to do again.

Jacklyn coughed and the two women turned to her.

Jacklyn whimpered and tears streaked down her cheeks.

Anna rubbed her forehead with a damp towel.

Jacklyn opened her and closed her eyes.

Anna looked up at Lucinda. The older woman had come and gone. Her worry seemingly increasing every passing moment.

"She'll be fine." Anna whispered, "I know she will."

Lucinda smiled sadly, "If only I had the same hope as you..."

With that, she walked outside to help the two girls in the garden.

Anna turned back to Jacklyn.

Her eyes wide open. She looked up at Anna.

Anna smiled as she tucked a few stray strands of hair behind the smaller girl's ear.

She looked outside. Rapunzel and Elsa were each smacking clothes and blankets against rocks.

What?

It was how they did laundry.

Anna turned back to Jacklyn and saw that she had fallen asleep.

Anna sighed. Things didn't seem to be getting better, except for the occasional time when Jacklyn would laugh or smile, but they weren't getting worse.

At least, not yet.

**Review! **

**Next update, 06/18/14**

**Next time, Hans arrives at Burgess and he and Anna get off on the wrong hand.**

**Sorry it wasn't updated yesterday. One of my stories was deleted and I was blocked from updating or publishing. I'm trying to be more careful, so...yeah. Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

Yellow Fever

Hans smirked as his ship docked,"Do you smell that Duke?"*

Duke Weselton sniffed the air, "Smelly fish?"

Hans smacked him,"No, revenge!"

He and Duke marched off the ship and walked over to a man.

He turned to them and smiled, "Welcome to Burgess, gentlemen. I'm Thomas, and I own this town, my family does. Ever since my ancestors arrived."

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I come bearing a warning."

* * *

Anna smiled as she and Joanna walked around.

"Arendelle sounds lovely," Joanna said.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't for the most part, I mean, Elsa and I only just recently got close and-"

"I come bearing a warning."

'HANS!'

"A warning?" She heard another man, Thomas, speak up.

She glared as she marched forward.

"Yes," she heard Hans say as she got closer, "about a kingdom I visited, Arendelle."

"Arendelle?"

"Yes, home to Ice Queen, she killed her entire family, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Anna snapped as she burst through the bushes she was behind, "JUST SHUT UP! ELSA DIDN'T KILL OUR PARENTS, THEY DIED ON THEIR WAY TO RAPUNZEL'S WEDDING! AND SHE DIDN'T KILL ME, I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Hans frowned.

Thomas gave him a suspicious look before leaving with Joanna.

Once they were out of sight, Anna glared at Hans.

He scoffed, "Well, well, well, Anna! You look, okay."

"And you look like an ass!" Anna snapped, "Leave Hans, Arendelle already has allegiance with Burgess, and Elsa is here. Oh, and one more thing."

Hans wondered what she meant, when a fist slammed into his nose.

Anna huffed and left with a glare in her eyes.

Duke, who was cowering at the girl's anger, helped the prince.

"Damn it..." Hans growled. He had to do something. And fast. So, he followed Anna, making sure she didn't notice him.

* * *

"Damn you Hans,"Anna muttered as she headed into the Overland's house.

Hans, knowing he'd getmin trouble for barging in, looked through every window he could. Kinda like a creeper of sorts. He eventually found her.

And was shocked to see her kneeling before a small girl, who was curled up. She looked horrible.

But where Anna saw a child in need, Hans saw a way of getting his vengeance on Arendelle and its rulers.

**Review! **

**Kura: Sorry, I was blocked the day I was gonna update, and I forgot to post up the following day, and I kept forgetting. Anyways, HANS IS A DICK! **

**Sakura: Next time, Hans proves how much of a dick he is. **

**Kura: Next update, hopefully, 07/03/14**

***Random name I gave Weselton, or if you prefer, Weaselton. **

**And, when I post the days I plan on updating, know that I live in the US and am going by my time, so it may come out earlier for some, but later for others. Ya know, time difference and all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yellow Fever

That night, Hans snuck over to the Overland's home. He smirked as he spotted the girl. Her eyes clenched tightly.

'I am a genius!' He thought as he entered. Everyone else was asleep.

Well, almost everyone.

Eugene walked back in, just in time to see Hans enter through the window and approach Jacklyn.

"YOU!" He yelled, waking everyone up.

Hans looked around, and shoved Astrid at him before grabbing Jacklyn.

He ran out, yelling, "REVENGE!"

"JACKLYN!" Lucinda cried.

"HANS!" Anna yelled.

She, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa, Kristoff, Elsa and Astrid all ran after him.

* * *

Jacklyn coughed and looked up.

She didn't know who the man she was with was.

And that scared her.

She squirmed in his grasp, her breathing started to pick up.

She was scared.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted her mother.

She wanted Emma.

She wanted her father.

She wanted the strangers who made her smile.

Looking around, she let out a cry.

Hans frowned and clamped a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Why would Hans want Jacklyn?!" Elsa asked.

"I don't know!" Anna snapped, "But maybe the 'REVENGE!' meant something!"

The group had split up.

Elsa and Anna.

Merida and Astrid.

Kristoff and Hiccup.

Eugene and Rapunzel.

And each took a different root.

"I can't believe he'd stoop so low as to kidnapping a sick little girl!"

* * *

"Who, is she?" Duke asked.

Hans shoved a shivering Jacklyn into his arms.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Hans said.

"And what is on you?"

Hans frowned as he wiped the black ooze on him, "Whatever it is, she's full of it. Tie her up and hide her."

Duke looked at the small girl, no sympathy in his eyes.

He grabbed her and dragged her below the ship's deck. He led her a dungeon where they kept prisoners from foreign countries that were being transported back to their country.

He grabbed some rope and tied her hands behind her back. He then tied her ankles together.

The girl whimpered and he almost gasped as red tears fell from her eyes. He grabbed a strip of cloth and used it to gag her.

He turned his back, and without looking back, left the girl in darkness as he slammed the door shut.

**Review! **

**Kura: HANS IS A FUCKING DOUCHE-BAG OF A DICK! *pulls out bat and yells like Homer from that one episode* REVENGE!**

**Sakura: We won't update tomorrow, it being July 4th, we'll be busy. **

**Kura: I am willing to take revenge on Hans suggestions! And to guest, er, you realize, Jacklyn is 6 at the moment, 7 later on. Elsa is 22, since I did place this after Frozen. But I never said how long. By the time Jacklyn is 16, and therefore, able to marry or date, Elsa will be 31. And for those wondering, I made it so that Elsa's birthday passed before she and her family arrived in Burgess. **

**shaneEgirlo, one of them was deleted. The In Sickness or In Health series isn't a story itself, but rather a bunch of separate stories thst involve situations in which one or more of the characters have an illness, Yellow Fever being one of the stories. In some, and this is a warning to all my readers, there willbe character deaths, some will leave you hanging until I give an epilogue, and finally, some will end with them in perfect health. **


	12. Chapter 12

Yellow Fever

Chapter 12

Everyone eventually ran into each other somewhere in the forest.

They quickly began to talk at once, making no sense of each other whatsoever.

"STOP!" Lucinda yelled, catching up with the others, a man by her side, "I, we don't know where they could have gone..."

The man wrapped his arms around her, "We will. Besides, we have Iviemu."

"Who?" Merida asked, "And who are ye?"

The man gave her a bittersweet smile, "Joseph Overland. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

The others nodded, when a bush moved. Merida aimed her bow and arrow, ready to release, when an albino wolf walked out.

"IVIEMU!" Joseph smiled, "Just in time!"

Hiccup stared at the wolf, who was looking around and whining.

"He knows Jacklyn's gone,"Lucinda whispered.

Anna coughed, "Uh, how? And when I get my hands on Hans-"

"Iviemu and Jacklyn are very close," Lucinda explained, "and you'll have to wait. Mama gets first dibs. Nobody messes with my babies."

Hiccup nodded and patted Toothless, "How can we help?"

* * *

Duke walked back down and looked into the cell that held Jacklyn.

Her gag was covered in blood and black ooze.

She looked up at him and let out a choked sob.

Duke glared at her and checked the lock on the door before leaving.

Jacklyn curled in on herself as well as she could the second she heard the door shut.

* * *

Hiccup sighed and held up a dirty rag up to Toothless, "Okay Bud...take a whiff."

Toothless gingerly sniffed the rag and realed back, disgust in his eyes as he stuck his tongue out.

Lucinda chuckled.

"Do you have anything Bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook his head for a moment, trying to get rid of...

he looked up, for some reason, the smell just didn't leave him.

Where was it coming from.

He walked into the forest, followed by the others.

* * *

"Anna," Elsa looked at her sister, "what's with the shovel?"

Anna smirked, "Oh, nothing."

**Review! **

**Kura: I would like to thank DayLightDove, Serenity'sfire98, and shaneEgirlo for leaving revenge filled reviews, and for everyone else, who left reviews that helped fuel the fire! **

**Next update- Possibly later today, if not 08/09/14**


	13. Chapter 13

Yellow Fever

Chapter 13

Elsa stared at Anna and shrugged. It was probably nothing serious.

"Okay Bud," Hiccup muttered, "where to next?"

The Night Fury eventually walked out of the forest and towards a ship.

Hiccup's arms fell to his side, "Really?! Fish at time like this?!"

But Toothless ignored him.

* * *

Hans smirked as he put on his, finally, clean suit.

He began to admire his, and I quote, "sweet ass," in the mirror.

(Kura: Bleugh...XP)

Duke walked in and sat besides the mirror, "When should we leave?"

Hans turned to him, "We set towards Arendelle tonight."

Duke nodded, "I just double checked the cell the brat was in."

Hans gave him a nod and continued to admire himself.

Neither men took notice, when a certain ebony colored dragon entered.

* * *

Toothless growled as he looked at the men. His emerald colored eyes narrowed as he backed away.

He looked towards the forest, where he had left Hiccup and the others.

He fired 3 plasma blasts into the air.

Hopefully, Hiccup caught his message.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Where to Hiccup?" Merida asked, "Which way did he go?"

"To the shi..." Hiccup looked up at the sky.

"To the what?" Rapunzel asked.

"To the shit?" Merida asked.

"What?" Elsa asked as she looked at the redhead. Merida shrugged, "First thing that popped to mind with 'shi...' the other would have been-"

"HE'S SENDING A MESSAGE FROM THE SHIP!" Hiccup ran off.

Merida turned to the others, "That."

* * *

Hans walked up to the deck, and took in the town of Burgess.

He smirked, when he heard a growl.

His eyes widened and he turned around...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone stopped at the high pitched scream.

They looked at each other and laughed.

They hoped, oh Gods, they hoped that scream came from Hans!

* * *

Hans yelled, like a little girl may I add, and ran away from Toothless.

The Night Fury ran after him, chasing around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around...

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hans yelled as Toothless continued to chase him. "YOU FUCKING DRAGON!"

That comment set Toothless off, he gave signature shriek and increased his speed.

Hans ' eyes widened. He continued to run.

"Hans," Duke said, "what are-"

Hans ran past him and Duke looked at what he was running from.

When he saw Toothless running towards him, he gave a non-manly shriek and ran off as well.

Toothless gave himself a smug smile.

Ah, being a dragon was awesome.

**Review!**

**Kura: Okay, so this story is coming to an end soon. Yes! I know! **

**Sakura:BUT! We need help with a few things. **

**1) Pairings. We are undecided between Mersa, Meranthony and Elstin. **

**So, to help, leave the pairing you want in a review. **

**Oh, for anyone who doesn't know...**

**Meranthony= Merida x Anthony**

**Elstin= Elsa x Austin**

**Kura: And**

**2) Sequel? **

**Leave a yes or a no to the idea of a sequel, in the epiloque, we will reveal whether or not a sequel will happen. **

**Next update- 08/09/14**


	14. Chapter 14

Yellow Fever

Chapter 14

Hans and Duke kept running from Toothless, eexcept for tiny, itty bitty, little detail.

Toothless stopped chasing them a while ago.

The Night Fury, satisfied at how he scared the two douches, sniffed the air and walked below deck.

He looked around, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and walked around, sniffing the air.

The Night Fury looked to his left, when he heard a muffled cough.

His eyes widened, when he saw Jacklyn in a cell, tied up and gagged.

He wanted to blast the bars down, but he didn't want to injure the girl, so he laid down in front of the cell, like a guard dog...er guard DRAGON.

* * *

Hiccup stopped at the ship Toothless had ran to. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed, "Why did you stop?!"

He pointed up.

The others had to hold back their laughter at the sight of Hans and Duke running away...from thin air.

Anna wasted no time in running up the plank. "HANS!"

The man stopped and turned around. He was met with a fist to the face. "AGAIN?!"

The others quickly ran up to him as well. Merida aimed her bow at Duke, who was being held by Eugene.

Lucinda walked up to Hans, "Where's my daughter?"

Hans glared up at her, "Dead."

Lucinda gasped and shook her head, "No...no, you're lying!"

Hans reached out and backhanded her, causing her to fall into Elsa's arms.

"That does it," Joseph growled, "no one fucks with my family!"

He threw himself onto Hans and started to pumel him.

"Leave some for me!" Anna yelled, "I'm ready! Ooh, lemme kick his ass!"

She began to jump on her heels and shake her hands like a boxer would.

* * *

Toothless lifted his head at the commotion on the upper deck. He looked back at Jacklyn before sneaking out.

He smirked when he saw the others.

Hiccup caught his eyes and walked towards him, "Hey Bud..."

Toothless walked back down, and Hiccup, followed by Rapunzel, Elsa and Astrid, walked after him.

"Toothless, what is it..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Hicc-" Astrid began, but Hiccup stopped her.

"Shh," he said, "listen."

They stayed still, and sure enough, they soon heard muffled coughs.

The Night Fury walked over to a cell.

Hiccup walked over to it and let out a gasp, "She's here..."

The girls ran over.

Rapunzel looked around, "Anyone see the keys?"

"Screw the key," Elsa said as she began to freeze the lock, "someone hit it."

Astrid took Hiccup's dagger and slammed it down on the ice.

The door creaked and opened.

Rapunzel and Hiccup ran in.

"Get a blanket," Rapunzel said.

Nodding, Elsa ran off and returned with a navy blanket.

Hiccup and Astrid worked on cutting Jacklyn free. Rapunzel had removed her gag and was holding her head gently.

* * *

Anna stomped on her foot on Hans' crotch several times.

"Should we stop her?" Eugene asked Merida.

Both shared a look, "NAH!"

Hans glared at them and looked over at Duke. The man was being strangled by Joseph. Lucinda did little to aid his partner, and would rub her husband's shoulders while whispering encouraging words to him.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled, "ENOUGH! I think you killed his dick. Move onto another part, and if ya get bored, go back to the dick."

Anna nodded and moved on to kicking his chest and legs, and if she had the chance, his arms and head.

* * *

Hiccup sighed, "Done."

Elsa handed over the blanket, and Rapunzel wrapped it around Jacklyn. The group ran out and onto the upper deck.

"LET'S GO!" Astrid yelled.

Merida nodded but when she turned, she cursed loudly.

The others turned and saw Hans running in the forest awkwardly.

"Forget him," Lucinda said, "He'll get his punishment, trust me."

They nodded and walked into the forest, oddly enough, taking the same path as Hans.

* * *

Hans kept on running.

He looked back and smirked.

The others were gone. He could care less about Duke.

What he didn't expect was to trip over a root.

Ah nature, you always know when to intervene.

And he fell into a conveniently placed hole.

"Oh," Anna said, "I wonder how that got there."

Hans growled, "Help me out!"

"Oh, sure," Elsa said as she blasted her powers at him.

"AH!" He yelled.

The boys jumped down and tied a rope around him. The girls lifted Hans out of the whole.

"Look," Eugene smirked, "A dick-sickle."

"A Hans-sickle." Kristoff added.

Hans eyes moved from side to side.

He was frozen solid.

"Put him on the ship with Duke," Elsa said, "I'll see what I can do with them in Arendelle."

Joseph nodded and followed Kristoff to the ship.

Lucinda smiled and looked down at Jacklyn, "It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be right here."

**Review! **

**Kura: Oh my Gods...I'm gonna cry...next chapter is the last, and then we will put up the epiloque. Again, thanks to everyone who helped with the revenge. **

**Sakura: So far, we have 2 votes for Elstin, 1 for Meranthony, and 0 for Mersa. **

**Kura: And you all seem to want a sequel. So, as of right now, it seems we'll be doing the sequel. **

**Next update- Possibly later today at the earliest, 08/11/14 at the latest. **


	15. Chapter 15

Yellow Fever

Chapter 15

Lucinda smiled as she placed Jacklyn in her bed. The girl coughed a bit before closing her eyes.

"I don't know how I can thank you," Lucinda said.

Anna rubbed her arms, "Tell her that we won't forget her."

Lucinda looked at them as Joseph and Kristoff entered, "You're leaving?"

Rapunzel nodded, "We have to go back. With Hans here...we just can't risk anything. But..."

Merida placed an arrow near Jacklyn's bed, "We'll come back someday."

Lucinda nodded and sighed.

"Then we thank you," Joseph said, "for everything, I'll see to it you get to your ship, I'll be waiting outside."

Elsa nodded her thanks and she looked at her sister.

Silence filled the room, the only sound that came was the occasional cough from Jacklyn.

"We'll try to come back soon," Hiccup said, "but for now...I guess this is...goodbye."

Lucinda shook her head, "It'll never be goodbye."

She opened her arms, and the others walked in for a group hug.

Eventually, they had to break it up.

"We should go," Eugene said, "we'll never forget this experience."

Lucinda waved to them as they left the Overland household.

* * *

Anna sighed as she looked at the fading land.

"It's for the best Anna," Elsa said, "tell you what..."

She handed her a brush and paint.

"What are these for?" Anna asked.

"Go draw whatever you want on Hans."

Anna smiled and ran off to find her cousin.

Elsa laughed lightly as the two ran below deck.

Primrose walked over to her, "It was a hard choice, but I believe you made the right one."

Elsa nodded but that didn't make it hurt less.

* * *

Merida wrapped her arms around Hiccup, Toothless finally let her ride him.

"I'm gonna miss 'er." She muttered.

"Me too," Astrid said.

Snotlout nodded, "We may not have been around much..."

"Yeah, where were you?!" Hiccup asked.

"Looking around, we...we made an alliance with them..." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nodded, "What did you break?"

"NOTHING!" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup nodded, but decided not to press on.

* * *

Elsa had trouble keeping her composure as she and her sister arrived in Arendelle.

Apparently, Anna and Rapunzel gave Hans a monocle, a curly mustache, and gouty. You can thank Eugene for that one.

And a bunch of spots.

Well, she was there when it happened...

Anna and Rapunzel had gasped and said, "LOOK WHO HAS PIMPLES!"*

And now...Hans looked so stupid, it was hard not to laugh.

"Your highness," a guard said as he looked Hans in amusement, "what do you want to do with him?"

Elsa tapped her finger, then released a jet of ice. It hit Hans, freezing him more, "Put him in a hole, and we will seal it up. It can be his own, personal, cell."

Anna smiled smugly as she hid a shovel, "I know where one is! But...what if he melts?"

Elsa smirked, "Then hopefully, he'll melt."

* * *

"MERIDA!" Elinor smiled as her daughter and the Viking teens arrived, "Yer back! How was it? Anything happen?"

Merida, Hiccup and Astrid shared a look.

"It's a long story mum," Merida said as she and the others walked inside.

Elinor nodded, "Might as well tell it over a meal."

* * *

Weeks had gone by since Lucinda, Joseph and Jacklyn met the foreigners.

Lucinda placed a hand on Jacklyn and gasped.

"JOSEPH!" She cried, "JOSEPH!"

Joseph ran in, "What?! What's wrong?!"

Lucinda turned to him, "Get Abigail and the doctor. She's cold to the touch..."

Joseph nodded and ran off.

A few moments later, he returned with Doctor Bennett and Abigail.

The ex-slave walked over and grabbed Jacklyn's hand.

Doctor Bennett, in the meantime, checked her pulse.

Joseph and Lucinda waited for the news.

Abigail smiled at them.

Doctor Bennett did as well, "Her pulse seems to have gone back to normal."

"And her fever broke," Abigail said, "this little girl is gonna make it through."

Lucinda let out a cry and let Joseph embrace her.

The two looked at their eldest daughter, who after weeks upon weeks, finally looked like she could sleep through the night without any problems.

**Review!**

***Family Guy reference**

**Kura: So, this was the last chapter. **

**Sakura: We'll put the epiloque up later, hopefully, if not...**

**Next update- 08/10/14-08/11/14. **

**Kura: You'll see Meranthony and Elstin in the epiloque and in the sequel. **


	16. Epilogue

Yellow Fever

Epiloque

TEN YEARS LATER

Elsa sighed as the familiar land appeared, "You'll love it."

Austin smiled, "I bet I will."

A few years ago, Elsa and Austin had met at Anna's and Kristoff's wedding.

The two began to see each other and eventually, they got married as well.

Elsa had given birth to a young girl, she named Erika.

Anna had twin boys, Jackson, whom she named after Jacklyn, and Christopher, after Kristoff.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Merida smiled, "you'll love it mum!"

She grabbed onto her fiance, Anthony's, arm.

"I bet things have changed for the better." He murmured into her ear.

Elinor smiled and looked up.

The Vikings had chosen to journey with them by night, and by dragon in the day.

Hiccup waved to them and they waved back.

"I hope she survived..." Merida whispered.

* * *

"Emily!" Rapunzel sighed, "Leave your brother alone!"

Emily whined, "But I don't wanna!"

Eugene snorted and picked up their five year old son and placed a hand on his eight year old daughter, "Maybe you'll make a new friend there!"

Emily sighed and nodded.

* * *

Anna jumped around.

Jackson and Christopher laughed as she did.

"Leave it to your mother to be this excited over a trip," Kristoff said, "but it's understandable."

The two young boys looked out at the land in the distance.

* * *

"ELSA!"

"ANNA"

"ELSA, ANNA!"

"RAPUNZEL!"

The trio of cousins hugged.

Then a cough filled the air.

They turned and saw Merida, Hiccup and Astrid.

They all hugged.

"So," Valka smiled, "take us to the Overland's home."

They nodded and led their parents into the forest and towards a familiar log cabin.

Elinor smiled as she saw a woman exit the house with a young girl who looked about nine or ten years old.

Anna couldn't bare it any longer.

She ran towards the snug little building and bumped into Lucinda, "Sorry!"

Lucinda chuckled and looked surprised, "Anna?"

Anna nodded.

The others took that chance to make an appearance as well.

"And you brought the others...I'm guessing along with your parents and children?"

Anna nodded.

Lucinda smiled, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Elinor nodded, "We were told so much. I hope you don't mind my asking but is she alright?"

Lucinda stared at her, "'She?'"

"Jacklyn," Hiccup said.

Lucinda smiled as she looked behind them, "Ask her yourself."

The group turned and saw a beautiful fifteen year old girl walking over.

Her chocolate brown hair fell to her waist in natural waves.

Her chocolate eyes were filled with warmth.

Her brown and white gown was simple, a brown cape was thrown over her shoulder.

In her hands was a wooden staff.

"Jacklyh," Lucinda said, "I want you to properly meet the people who helped you when you were ill."

Jacklyn turned to them.

Merida coughed and stepped forwards, "I'm Merida."

"Anna."

"Elsa."

"Kristoff."

"Eugene."

"Rapunzel."

"Astrid."

"Hiccup."

Slowly, everyone else introduced themselves, all stepping forwards as they did.

Jacklyn laughed lightly, "Jacklyn Lunar Overland. It's a pleasure."

Lucinda let out a gasp, "It's time!"

Jacklyn nodded and ran off.

Rapunzel smiled, when she noticed her bare feet. She lifted her skirt, revealing her own bare feet.

Elinor chuckled, and walked over to Lucinda, "My daughter told me about her experience, I think she felt bad for leaving."

Lucinda nodded, "Her fever broke weeks after they left. Near her birthday."

Valka and Rosalinda walked over to them.

"I think all of our children were affected by this."

Joseph ran over with a smile, "I saw them. I'm guessing your their families?"

Valka nodded and watched as Julian, Stoick and Fergus walked over to Joseph.

The men began to talk, letting out laughs every so often.

* * *

Everyone gathered by the fire. The children all sitting close to the it.

Jacklyn walked over and put her staff down, "Okay everyone! It's that time again! And I come bearing a new tail!"

The children cheered.

"Tale?" Fergus wondered.

Joseph nodded, "Jacklyn tells the best, if not the most ridiculous, stories."

Lucinda slapped him gently, "You love them as much as the children."

"Now," Jacklyn began, "once, long ago, in a forest much like our own, two children were wandering, playing swords and dragons. But, they paid no heed to the sun's position, and it soon grew dark."

She threw something down and vanished when it cleared, though her voice could still be heard.

"And with it, came the feared Boogeyman!"

The children gasped.

"He would use his powers to create horrifying shadows. And used the fear to give himself power."

Rapunzel grabbed onto her son, Flynn, and Eugene held Emily.

Elsa grabbed Austin's hand, while Merida took Anthony's.

"The two children walked quickly."

Foot stomps could be heard.

"But, they were tripped by a root, hidded in the darkness!"

The children gasped, yet again.

"The Boogeyman approached them, his skin a dead gray. His hair black as night. His eyes golden pools that held no warmth. He leaned over them and said, 'Do you believe...in the Boogeyman?' The children were about to scream for help, when..." Jacklyn jumped forwards, scaring several people. She smiled and picked up two branches and stuck them to her head, "a moose appeared!"

Everyone laughed at this.

A moose?

"The moose stood ont it's hind legs and began to stomp them."

Jacklyn turned around and faced her own shadow. She began to lift her legs high before stomping them. She did this in the most ridiculous form she could.

"The Boogeyman watched the moose," she stopped stomping, "and said..."

Everyone leaned in.

"Dinner time, the rest will be heard another night!"

The children groaned, "FINISH IT NOW!"

Jacklyn laughed, "Sorry, but...if you finish early, I'll sing for you."

The children quickly ran off to eat.

Elinor smiled, "Those that always work?"

Jacklyn nodded, "They enjoy my company since I'm a big kid myself."

Her parents nodded as Emma ran over and pulled Jacklyn away.

Jacklyn smiled over her shoulders and waved to the others, who waved back.

* * *

Eventually, the visiting tribes and kingdoms had to leave.

But not without new memories.

* * *

The next year, they all received a letter from Lucinda:

_My Dear friends,_

_While I am writing to you, I am afraid I bare terrible news._

_On December 21,_

_Jacklyn's birthday,_

_she passed on. _

_She died, when she fell through the ice at a nearby pond. _

_She risked her life for Emma's. _

_It is with my deepest apologies and greatest gratitude, that you helped her survive, only for her to be taken away._

_The pond has since then stayed frozen. _

_Why, we do not know._

_Yours truly,_

_Lucinda Overland. _

**Review!**

**Kura: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuunnn! Yes, the sequel will have our favorite winter spirit! I needed a dramatic end, so I figured, why not make Jacklyn die, and then the sequel will be even more awesome! **

**Sakura: Thanks for reading _Yellow Fever. _Remember to keep an eye out for new stories and updates on old ones. We had to set back our update for "Winter in Darkness," and apologize to those waiting. The sequel to this story is being written, and a trailer will come out soon.**


End file.
